Beauty and the Beast
by mxena
Summary: Kag and Inu go back to her time for a visit. During their stay, they come across someone completely unexpected and Kagome is kidnapped and close to death. InuKag, plz R&R, Chap 7 is up! Rated T 4 lang, mature themes, possible lemons in future chaps
1. Time to go home

My first fanfic ever hahahah.. well I don't know how good it's gonna be so you guys have to decide.

Plot: Kag and Inu go back to her time. They overcome a demon and Kagome is close to death! Will Inuyasha save her in time? InuxKag.

Kagome waited patiently beside the all-too-famous Bone Eaters Well, she was waiting for Inuyasha, and once again he was late- REAL late. Kagome was sick of waiting for Inuyasha even though it was only about 5 minutes in total. Inuyasha went to Kaede's to grab some food for the two of them, Kagome's mother had heard a ton about Kaede's famous cooking from Kagome, and was very eager to try some.

_Geez, Inuyasha, where are you!! It's been forever and I've been waiting by myself,_ she thought as she went through her backpack, noticing that it was quite lighter- no wonder, the ramen was all gone. _Inuyasha, you pig!_

Inuyasha took his time back to the well; he was purposely trying to get back at her for what she did the other day. He could remember it like it was just yesterday, well actually, it was yesterday! He was minding his own business when he came across her bathing in a lake with Sango, and he had heard both of the two scream. Inuyasha naturally came to Kagome's aid to only find his face deep in the water after she "sat" him.

Flashback

"Inuyasha! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!" she shrieked as she and Sango hid behind a rather large boulder.

"You're becoming like Miroku! HENTAI!!"" Sango squealed as she threw a pebble at his head.

"I-I, uh wait, WHAT?! Excuse me I was TRYING to help you guys, I heard you scream and I came to check it out, how am I supposed to know you were naked?!"

Kagome threw several pebbles at him as he got up slowly. "Inuyasha" she said calmly, "I screamed because Sango was splashing water at me."

"Uh.. well, I, I have to go now!" And with those words Inuyasha left the two women in the lake muttering curses under his own breath. Sango and Kagome started to giggle at Inuyasha and continued to chat and splash water at each other.

"That boy will never learn, huh Kags?" Sango said as she eyed Kagome. "Ha! I know hey? He's like a 5-year old inside a man's body!" Kagome laughed as she wrapped a pink towel around her body.

"You mean a really, SEXY man's body, right?" Sango winked and nudged Kagome as she ran away knowing the consequences of those words.

"SANGO! I'm going to get you! You can't run away from me!" Kagome shrieked as she quickly dressed and started to chase after Sango.

End Flashback

Keh. How could she SIT him? That wench, she obviously didn't know who she was messing with. She would sure get a taste of what it felt like, if that's the last thing he'd do, Inuyasha was going to get even.

Kagome started to yawn, and then she spotted a smiling Inuyasha walking her way, with what seemed like a basket full of food.

"INUYASHA!!!" Kagome shrieked at the top of her lungs. Inuyasha flinched, "What?!" he asked with an innocent look on his face.

"Oh Inuyasha, I was so bored waiting for you. I thought you'd never come, and MAN am I hungry, c'mon, let's go back to my time. My family is going to be excited to see you, especially Souta, he's your biggest fan ya know?" Kagome said as she passed him a warm smile. For a second Inuyasha didn't realize that Kagome was speaking to him, the entire time he was just eyeing her up and down and admiring her beauty.

"Inuyasha! Are you listening to me?!" Kagome shouted as she gave him a dismissive look.

"Oh! Yes, I am Kagome. Yes, yes, now let's get back to your time." Inuyasha said as he quickly glanced at the ground oblivious to the fact that a reddish twinge was creeping into his cheeks.

"Hey," Kagome said softly, "You alright? You look like your nervous or something? Do you want to stay here, I mean its okay with me, and you can come back with me some other time." Kagome eyed Inuyasha as she spoke, trying to determine what exactly Inuyasha had on his mind.

Inuyasha quickly suspected Kagome's suspicions and tried to pull off that he was just fine, and that he really did want to go to her time with her, this was one of the only times that he actually _volunteered_ to go with her. He reassured her that he just had a lot of things on his mind and it wasn't a big deal.

"Come on Kagome, let's go" Inuyasha said as he pulled her arm lightly, "You first!" he shouted as he pushed her into the well headfirst. "INUYASHA!!!!" Kagome shouted and disappeared into the nothingness.

_HA! That's what you get, wench! Have a good landing! _He smirked as those thoughts came across his mind, picked up the basket of food, grasped his Tessaiga tightly, and jumped after his beloved Kagome.


	2. Surprise, Surprise

Chapter 2

Kagome luckily landed right on her feet, and was waiting for Inuyasha to arrive. She had a bat in her hand, and was ready to use it.

"Keh. Kagome better have some good foo-" SMACK!

"KAGOME?!" Inuyasha growled as he pressed both his hands on the rather large bump forming on his head. He turned to find Kagome rolling on the floor laughing her butt off.

"HAHAHAHAHHA!!!!! OH MY GOD INUYASHA, YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE!!!! Talk about a Kodak moment!!!" Kagome laughed as she tried to get on her feet.

"THAT-WASN'T-FUNNY-KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled as he grabbed a hold of her shoulders and shook her.

"Um, yeah, from my point of view, it was Inuyasha!" Kagome said as she walked towards her house and giggled.

Inuyasha groaned, he knew that hitting her back with a bat would probably kill her, so he decided that he'd leave her alone, for now.

Kagome opened the doors to her house and opened her mouth to say something and found a riceball getting stuffed into it instead. Kagome looked at her mother and gave her a quizzical look and started to chew when her mother made chewing gestures.

"Welcome home, dear!" Kagome's mother said as she gave her daughter a bear hug, and while doing so almost suffocated the life out of Kagome.

Kagome tried to say something but her mother put her hand on her lips. "Don't speak with your mouth full, dear. Oh, I see you brought Inuyasha with you! Splendid! Inuyasha, are you hungry dear? I made plently of rice balls and ramen to satisfy our family for weeks!" She said as she laughed and walked towards the kitchen. Inuyasha started to lick his lips and massage his stomach when he spotted a still-confused Kagome.

"Now this is what I call home!" Inuyasha said as he grabbed her arm and led her to the kitchen. Kagome swallowed the rice ball and linked her arm with his, "So, how's that bump doing on your head, I think I hit a home run with all that force!" Kagome said as she laughed and sat down on her dinner table.

"Oh, VERY funny Kagome, I don't have a bump, remember, I'm not a weak human like you, and I heal much faster!" Inuyasha said with a bit of ego and pride as Kagome pretended to yawn. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, and prepared to have a delicious meal from Kagome's mother, he could smell it already… Mmmm… rice balls and ramen, what more could a man ask for? He then looked at Kagome, _now that's what else I could ask for_.

After exchanging hellos with Souta, Grandpa, and Buyo (Kagome's cat), Inuyasha and Kagome decided to get some rest and headed for her bedroom. Kagome jumped on her bed and wrapped herself in her blanket and started to make snoring noises. She peeked to see if Inuyasha was looking at her, and he was, he looked like he was going to jump on her and put her out of her misery! Kagome laughed at the thought of Inuyasha trying to take Kagome out of her blanket and wished he would so she could touch him.

"Kagome, since you've already made clear that you're going to sleep on the bed, what about me, huh?" Inuyasha asked as he sat beside Kagome's body on her bed.

"Well Inuyasha, it's up to you right now, I mean, you can sleep in my closet, on the floor, out in the hall, outside, on the sacred tree, hell you could even sleep in the kitchen! I mean, you'd probably like that, you'd get good access to ramen whenever you have a craving!" Kagome said as she winked at Inuyasha. He simply poked her in the stomach and said, "Ha-ha, very funny, wench! I think I'm going to sleep on the bed today Kagome."

"But Inuyasha, as you can see, I'm sleeping on it…" Kagome said as she glanced over at Inuyasha, and noticed that his expression had changed. He had this look in his eye that she couldn't understand; it was like a heavenly light that called out her name. She stared long and hard into those beautiful golden orbs, and examined his face and noticed that he was starting to turn a shade of light pink.

"I know…" Inuyasha calmly said while still eyeing Kagome. He started to move a little closer to her, he placed his hand on her face and she flinched. Inuyasha smiled, he tucked her long and beautiful dark hair behind her ear. "Um… Inu.. yasha??" Kagome said as she tried to sit in an upright position. "What are you doing?" she asked feeling slightly confused. As much as Kagome wanted Inuyasha, she was oblivious to the fact that he wanted her too.

Inuyasha didn't respond, he simply yanked the blanket away from Kagome and pushed her off the bed and made himself comfortable. "Sucker! Ha! Now I'M going to sleep on the bed tonight!" He shouted at Kagome, whose face was glued to the floor. She got up slowly and pulled his dog ears until they could stretch no more.

"Inuyasha! You stupid idiot! You're going to pay! Watch my words; I'll get my revenge…" Kagome said as she put emphasis on the word revenge, she squeezed Inuyasha's ears until he cried out for mercy.

"Okay okay! I'm sorry! Stop, ow! Stop pulling my –ow!- ears! Kag-o-me!" He shrieked at the top of his lungs. He knew he had to make her stop, so he pulled her on top of him, grabbed a hold of her shirt, and pulled her into a warm, passionate kiss.

Kagome was quite surprised, she was enjoying this, but she was still getting over the initial shock. Inuyasha was softly grazing her lips with his own, and his hands started to caress her back. Kagome put her hands on Inuyasha's chest and started to massage gently. Inuyasha wanted this to last forever, but suddenly Kagome pulled away. He was upset and surprised by her sudden action, but knew that she probably wasn't ready.

"I-I'm sorry Inuyasha," Kagome said as she stood up, "I don't know what got over me."

"Hey, it's okay, it was my fault, I shouldn't have tried anything without your permission first!" Inuyasha said as Kagome started to giggle. He pulled her close to him as soon as she turned off the lights, he kissed her forehead and he held her close. They slept together on the tiny little bed, but Inuyasha didn't mind, he had his arms around Kagome stiffly the whole night.


	3. Care to join me?

Chapter 3

Kagome and Inuyasha ate breakfast silently the next morning. They both didn't discuss the matters that happened last night, both of them still confused on what exactly had happened.

"So, Inuyasha," Kagome said as she cleaned up the table.

"Yes?" Inuyasha replied as he pushed his chair in and started to collect the plates off the table.

"Well, I was wondering, if you wanted to come with me to school today? I mean, so you won't be bored you know, we could eat lunch together, and maybe even watch a movie afterwards," Kagome said as she started to wash the dishes.

"Oh, um, yeah that would be great Kagome. So what's a moo v? Is it like some kind of sport or something?" Inuyasha asked with great interest. Kagome started to laugh at these words.

"No Inuyasha, a movie is like, um how do I explain this? It's like a story, kind of like a play, but on a screen. You know like the TV we have, at the theatres, the screen is like 50 times bigger." Kagome said as she finished up her dishes, she then sensed a little confusion in Inuyasha and added, "Yeah the TV Inuyasha, remember that box thing you see pictures on that you find interesting? That's sorta like a movie screen; it's just a lot smaller. Get it?"

Inuyasha tried to forge a mental picture in his mind; he pictured a gigantic box with a video of him and Kagome making out, "Oh yeah, I think I know what you're talking about…" he said as he smirked at Kagome, who gave him a weird look.

_What the heck is on that guy's mind? He's smiling so weird_… Kagome thought as she eyed him suspiciously. _Oh well, it's not like he's thinking of me anyway, he probably forgot all about what happened last night. How could I have been so stupid? I kissed him!_

Kagome left to the washroom and quickly washed up, she walked back to the kitchen and grabbed Inuyasha's famous hat. She firmly placed in on his head, grabbed her school things, and jumped on his back.

"Giddy up horsy!" Kagome wailed as she smacked Inuyasha's back, he was slightly annoyed but ran towards the door anyway.

"Bye mom and gramps! I'll be home later, Inuyasha is coming with me!" Kagome shouted as she ran through the door, forgetting to close it.

It took the two of them a grand total of 2 minutes to get to Kagome's school, she warned him that he must land somewhere safe so nobody would see that they were jumping from building to building. Inuyasha was smarter than that and landed in the middle of what seemed like a courtyard, it was filled with beautiful flowers and trees. Kagome inhaled the scent of the outdoors and asked Inuyasha to put her down.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever been here before, Inuyasha! It's so beautiful, okay come on, let's take you to the office. I have to pretend that you're a new student here so I can keep you in all my classes." Kagome said as she tugged Inuyasha's arm.

"What? You mean I'm going to sit with you in your class?" Inuyasha asked with a quiver in his voice.

"Yeah, won't that be fun? Now, here's a school uniform for you, and school shoes, and now all you gotta do is improvise!" Kagome said as she handed him a uniform and shoes. This was something Inuyasha had never done before, and he was quite nervous. Kagome was actually taking him into her own class, so he could blend in with everyone!

"Oh and, don't forget your hat! I know the teachers may not like it, but we can just say that your mother gave you that hat and it's your prized possession, and since she's passed away it's one of your only memories!" Kagome said to reassure Inuyasha, she had this all planned out didn't she?

Inuyasha came out of the men's washroom wearing modern day clothes, and he simply looked fantastic! Kagome had finally fulfilled her fantasy of him wearing real clothes, he looked so beautiful. His long legs and toned chest made the uniform sexy! Inuyasha however, was not so happy.

"Kagome, look at me! I look like a fool, and where exactly am I supposed to keep my Tessaiga?" he shrieked as his hands held his Tessaiga sheath. Kagome hadn't thought of something to hide his sword, where in god's name would she put that thing? Maybe she could use the dying mother excuse again, yes! She had it, she could say it was an antique sword that his mother had given him right before her demise, and that he never had the heart to leave it at home. _Kagome_, she thought, _you're a genius_!

Inuyasha could not believe his eyes, he was still wondering why he hadn't objected from Kagome's insanity and plea to do this for her. Just one day wouldn't be a big deal; Kagome had done so much for him. He could do this for her for just one day …


	4. Good times

Chapter 4

Inuyasha was still quite hesitant but Kagome started to pull Inuyasha's long mane of hair towards her classroom door. She stopped right before entering, turned around, and gave Inuyasha yet again another reassuring look.

"It's going to be perfectly fine Inuyasha! Don't you worry, now all you gotta do is follow my EXACT directions, and when I say my exact directions, that's what I mean. If you mess up, I'll "sit" you!"

THUMP!

Inuyasha had fallen face-first into the ground, and created a slight earthquake that would hit relatively high on the Richter scale. Suddenly students everywhere started to glance around, holding onto their lockers for balance. Kagome started to imitate the other students, just so nobody wouldn't notice Inuyasha on the floor, and that he was the cause of all the chaos.

"Kagome, were you intending to do that as a warning so I wouldn't mess up, or was that just another accidental "sit" that your going to apologize for?!" Inuyasha barked at a smiling Kagome.

"No no Inuyasha, I pay more attention to that kind of stuff, I purposely "sat" you so you wouldn't mess up, now you know the consequences!" Kagome attentively replied as Inuyasha massaged his near-crooked nose. She grabbed a hold of his uniform and spoke as loud and as clear as she could.

"All you have to do is mix in with the rest of us, now this is my history class Inuyasha, so don't worry because you'll know everything that the teacher is going to be talking about. When she asks you your name, just tell her, and when she asks your previous school, just tell her you went to Western Private School, that's it. She won't ask anything further, just for you to start paying attention and to leave off from your last curriculum, and LUCKILY, Western has the same curriculum we do. That's all, just be nice and polite, and mingle with the students. Got it?" Kagome took a deep breath after all that talking, she had told Inuyasha everything he needed to know, and she was sure he'd be just fine.

Inuyasha simply nodded, he had thoroughly processed everything that Kagome had said, except for the "curriculum" part, and he had no idea what she was talking about. But Inuyasha wasn't worried, he was a smooth talker, it wasn't hard for others to like him because of his nature. Before he could get distracted and forget what Kagome had explained to him, he found himself being pulled into the classroom.

It was like something he had never seen before; it was filled with chairs and desks, noisy teenagers, pictures on the walls, and had the sun's rays flowing pleasantly through the window. Inuyasha looked around in awe, if he was a moron, he could call it beautiful. Back in the feudal era, no architecture could match the poise and perfection of this modern-day "simple" classroom. His thoughts were interrupted by an older woman's face being shoved towards his direction.

"You must be Inuyasha! It's very nice to meet you, my name is Mina Matsumoto, I will be your history teacher for the semester," she said, she had a very firm handshake and a bright smile. She seemed pretty nice, and for Inuyasha to have such a conclusion about an individual, this was big. Obviously Kagome had done Inuyasha's work for him, and for this he was very grateful.

Kagome eyed Inuyasha; she cued to smile and gestured to shake hands back. Inuyasha did as told, "It's nice to meet you too Mina, I'm looking forward to being apart of your class this year?" he said as he eyed Kagome and secretly asked for approval of his words, he got a thumbs up in return. Mina beamed back; she liked Inuyasha very much and immediately started to introduce him to the rest of the class.

As the class progressed it seemed as Inuyasha was a hit with the other students, and that his Tessaiga was claimed to be a gift of the god's for the other male students. It turned out that today was the due date for the samurai style art projects, and Inuyasha wasn't the only one who was holding a samurai sheath in his hands. Though, Inuyasha was carrying the only REAL sword wasn't known to the rest of the students, they just admired the detail on the sheath, saying it "looked so real". Inuyasha seemed to be enjoying himself and Kagome was happy that he could have fun with her in this world.

Class ended not too long later and Inuyasha grabbed a hold of Kagome's hand just as the bell rang.

"Thanks for that Kagome, it really meant a lot, I didn't think humans were that interesting until today!" Inuyasha laughed as he laced her hand with his. Kagome giggled and with a look in both in directions, took off his cap and tweaked his ears, and simply said "you're welcome."

Inuyasha gave Kagome a disapproving look, and then grinned as she put his hat back on. Inuyasha was really having a good time, something that he thought wasn't possible in this world, but he knew that he didn't belong in the atmosphere. He stopped at the end of the hallway and pulled Kagome closer to him and whispered lightly in her ear, "Kagome, I can't stay anymore."

Kagome looked Inuyasha straight in the eye, slightly hurt, and said, "But why? You're enjoying this aren't you Inuyasha? I mean you're having fun with me, and I like having you around with me, _all_ the time."

Inuyasha smiled at Kagome's sincere words, "I _am_ having a good time Kagome, but I'm a _hanyou_, and you guys are all humans, I could easily be discovered by someone, and you know that." Inuyasha said as he stared long at Kagome's eyes and she quickly looked away, knowing that he was right.

Kagome was being stupid this whole time, she knew that it was a mistake to bring him here, if one of the students jokingly took off his hat as a friendly joke, he would be in trouble. And what if he felt a sudden urge to protect Kagome against something that he thought was dangerous, he'd determinedly pull out his tessaiga to reveal a 7-foot blade, scaring the students to death. Kagome bit back her tears; she knew it was a mistake, a stupid mistake.

_Why am I crying? Oh my god, he's looking at me, I can't show him I'm crying, he'll think I'm a baby! _Kagome quickly turned around and lifted her sleeve towards her face, feeling Inuyasha's warm touch, and his fingers wipe away her tears. He placed his arms around her and held her tight, and placed his head on her shoulders. _I even forgot that what kids would say if they saw his claws or fangs! How could I be so stupid?_

"Hey Kagome, listen up, I'll come get you for lunch, and you'll see Tokyo in a way you've never seen before, okay? Now I'll only do that if you stop your crying, you know I can't stand you crying…" Inuyasha said as he turned Kagome around, he lifted her chin up and gave her a dazzling while smile. Kagome smirked; she quickly blew her nose and laughed her tears off.

"Okay Inuyasha, just tell my mom to remind you to be here in the courtyard at 12 pm. Now, off I go, I have arithmetic next, and I have to pay attention. See you!" Kagome said as she started to walk off, Inuyasha stopped her in her tracks, and pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Kagome, I need you, remember that." He said as he wrapped one arm around her waist and had the other on the back of her head, covered in her raven-colored long tresses. Kagome had her head buried in his chest and simply nodded; she blinked a tear away, pulled out of the embrace and silently walked towards her next class.

Inuyasha stared at her disappearing body, she was walking further and further away and could barely make her figure out anymore.

_Kagome, I would have stayed, I'm sorry I lied… I have to do something, there's a strong jyaki in the air_…

And in the blink of an eye, he shred his uniform and was back in his fire rat robes, Tessaiga grasped tightly and a look of determination in his eye. In a swift and silent motion he was jumping towards the blazing sun…


	5. A memorable encounter

Chapter 5

Kagome had difficulty paying attention in her arithmetic class, and was constantly asked to wake up by her good friend Eri. Little did Eri know, Kagome wasn't sleeping when she was putting her head down, she was daydreaming of Inuyasha.

"Higurashi! Pay attention!" Mr. Tanaka bellowed, he was getting quite irritated by Kagome's attitude towards his class, and she rarely even attended. Kagome simply looked at him with distress in her eyes and looked away as soon as he locked eyes with her.

It seemed that the class would never end, for Kagome could care less what the instructor was talking about. The only thing she had on her mind was Inuyasha, and his sudden act of an over-protective husband. She couldn't help wonder if what he had said was just an excuse, or if he was truly worried. Kagome knew Inuyasha extremely well, that look in his eyes had a deeper meaning to it, but she couldn't guess what.

Meanwhile Inuyasha was cutting through trees and jumping from one telephone pole to the next. Inuyasha had no idea where he was, but wasn't worried about that at the moment. This _jyaki_ was stronger than anything he had ever felt in his life, he was worried about himself, and furthermore, he was worried about Kagome. A demon wasn't something natural during this present era; he was positive that it was after Kagome's jewel shards.

Inuyasha landed in a clear space of what seemed like a forest, or what was left of it. He was surrounded by tree stumps and fungi, and stopped to pick up a foot long feather when a beam of light hit the tree stump next to him, causing him to jump in surprise. Inuyasha landed 20 feet away and noticed that a void the size of Kagome's room was formed where his feet left the ground just a moment ago.

Inuyasha pulled out his Tessaiga, transforming it into a marvelous and vast blade, fully prepared for battle. He slowly walked forward when the ground below him shook violently and forced Inuyasha to pierce his Tessaiga into the ground for stability. Inuyasha looked straight forward and noticed a woman approaching him, as soon as his eyes met hers the ground ceased to shake.

"You must be Inuyasha," the woman said, she spoke so softly Inuyasha could barely hear her. She was almost as tall as him and had long golden-brown hair; her dazzling green eyes could have almost hypnotized Inuyasha if he hadn't sensed her strong _jyaki_.

"Whose askin'?" Inuyasha said, he wasn't going to be fooled by a mere pretty face.

"I am Amurante, leader of the lion demon tribe. Please put your sword away, I do not wish to fight with you." She said, her cinnamon skin gleaming in the sunlight. Inuyasha stared at her for a moment and tried to see any resemblance to a lion, he couldn't find any. Sure, she had the hair color, luminous fangs, tanned skin, and turned around to reveal a 2-foot long tail. _Okay maybe she wasn't lying_…

"What do you want from me, and why are you in this world," Inuyasha asked, grasping his Tessaiga a little tighter. He wasn't so sure if he could trust her, but he was willing to listen to her story.

"I have a great deal about you Inuyasha, my tribe has heard a lot about you too. I am sorry if I attacked you earlier, I had mistaken you for Naraku." She said.

"Naraku?!" Inuyasha barked, "What do you have against Naraku, and why did you think he would be in this world?" Inuyasha was slightly worried, what exactly was Naraku up to now, and how in God's name did he get in Kagome's time?

"My whole tribe fears Naraku, he killed almost half the men and children, and kidnapped several women for his own pleasure. He has an ability to hypnotize our kind and use us for his own dirty work. I have lost my three sisters to him, and I am in great need of your aid. I have heard from other demons that you and you're friends have fought him several times, and weakened him and left him in states close to death. I am willing to help you on this mission; I am the strongest of my people. I have the power of 15 of my people, and am unaffected by his hypnosis because of this amulet I wear; it was created by a monk to ward off special spells." She explained, simultaneously searching Inuyasha's eyes hoping to see a glimpse of comfort or reassurance.

"How can Naraku hypnotize the rest of your kind, what is you're weakness?" Inuyasha asked with interest, he was stunned by what this Amurante woman just told him.

"I am unaware of my own weakness, except for the concern and fate of my family. I believe Naraku uses some dark from of sorcery to obtain his selfish desires, with you and the people you travel with I hope to put an end to this evil." Amurante said and sighed heavily; she placed the amulet between her two hands and started to read incantations under her breath.

Inuyasha gave Amurante a puzzled looked and asked, "What exactly are you reading?" Amurante looked up after finishing and replied, "I'm warding off evil spirits, I have to purify this amulet every now and then so that it will do it's job correctly." Inuyasha just nodded in reply. He then studied her appearance and noticed that she was carrying two samurai swords, several daggers, and was dressed in what seemed to be lion fur boots and a dress made of dragon hide and leather. Her outfit closely resembled Kouga's and his goons, but she was much more attractive. _Keh, that stupid wolf_, Inuyasha thought, _I can't believe I let him occupy precious space in my mind_.

After a long and awkward silence, Amurante took a step forward towards Inuyasha and asked, "So, master Inuyasha, what is your verdict? May I accompany you and you're friends or am I not worthy of your trust?" Inuyasha shrugged, he was still debating if this was just another trick in a disguise, but he found himself nodding to the lion demon. He casually placed his Tessaiga back into its sheath.

She squealed with excitement and started to thank Inuyasha; she jumped into his unwelcoming arms and embraced him tightly. _Inuyasha pushed her away once her arm touched his shoulder and he stepped back, and immediately started to walk away, Amurante followed closely behind him. What a weird demon this one, did she just hug me? Kagome even hesitates to do that at times, and that's Kagome! _

"Master Inuyasha, may I ask where we are going?" Amurante asked curiously, she had this unusual smile on her face, Inuyasha thought she looked so young.

"I'm not so sure myself, but tell me, how did you get in this world anyway? I mean it's not something that a normal demon just happens to know. Amuse me will you?" Inuyasha said, he was very anxious to know, and wasn't convinced just by her charming appearance.

"Through a portal, it was in this room sort of thing, I came through a well. I was quite surprised that it led me to what seemed the same place but in the future. I have meddled with time before and got my self in quite the pickle." She giggled at her own words, _God, what a freak_. Inuyasha turned to look at her and simply sighed, she was like a 12 year old girl, and giggling at his every look and blushing when he locked eyes with her.

"Now that's odd, you shouldn't be allowed to pass through that, I mean only me and Kagome can. How did you get through it?" he asked as he scratched his head.

"This amulet is rare; the powers it holds are just extraordinary. For example, allow to me demonstrate." And with a quick lunge forward, Amurante grabbed a hold of the two daggers at her waist and pulled them from their belts and they transformed into twin 6-feet blades, or what seemed like fangs.

Inuyasha had to dodge her every move, she was surprisingly quick. Inuyasha pulled his Tessaiga out of its place and started to block her attacks, she was starting quite the fight. Inuyasha was struggling to dodge her every move and was cut deeply on his shoulder. Inuyasha was starting to get annoyed, _I'm losing to a girl, this is pathetic_, he thought.

He debated whether to use his Kaze no Kizu attack, and decided that she could prove herself worthy enough if she survived. Amurante kept swinging her two fangs and threw one of her smaller daggers and Inuyasha's chest, which he caught and threw back at her. She was surprised and got pierced in the thigh and shrieked in pain, she nervously backed away and stood her ground, carefully eying Inuyasha.

"You are much stronger than you look, Master Inuyasha," she said while wincing in pain as she removed the 4 inch blade from her thigh. Inuyasha smirked, he was quite fond of her advances, he knew at that moment she was worthy of his trust. Her wounds started to heal almost immediately.

"I get that a lot, one final thing … if you can survive this and you will gain the privilege of calling me Master." Amurante looked confused, she has been always calling him Master Inuyasha, and what exactly did he want her to survive. As that very thought diminished she sensed a great force coming her way, it was undeniable Inuyasha's Kaze no Kizu attack and she wasn't prepared to block it. She quickly closed her eyes and wrapped her fingers around her amulet; and with her free hand she covered herself with one of her twin fangs.

Inuyasha stared at the cloud of dust in front of him, he could smell Amurante and he knew she was alive. That amulet must have some extraordinary powers if a girl like her could survive such an attack from him. Inuyasha sliced through the air and created a strong wind with his Tessaiga to clear the dust, and there lie Amurante's unconscious body. He slowly walked up to her and kicked her torso to revive her, he noticed that her hand was covering her amulet and he attempted to release it from her grasp but to his surprise, he couldn't. Her fingers wouldn't budge and Inuyasha had to use both of his hands to free one of her fingers. Suddenly a white light surrounded Amurante and her eyelids flickered for a moment, and she noticed Inuyasha's hands were wrapped around hers.

"Oh wait, no you don't understand! It's not like that Amurante, I was just trying to um … get the amulet from you!" Inuyasha quickly said as he pulled his hands away from her and turned a deep red. Amurante was smiling; she had touched Inuyasha's hands for the very first time and was ecstatic. She wasn't convinced by his little speech but she brushed it off as if it were nothing. She was going to make sure that they would have some genuine _alone_ time, but not now.

"Disgusting…" Inuyasha mumbled as he stood up and wiped his hands on his robes. He had a feeling that Amurante had a crush on him, and that she thought it was mutual._ Keh! Yeah right she has a chance with me, she doesn't know about Kagome then … I can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees us together… hahahah! _Inuyasha laughed at his own thoughts and was smiling to himself and once again gave the wrong idea to Amurante, who thought he was smiling because of their awkward physical encounter.

He started to run at top speed and leap over the trees in the forest, and he knew Amurante would surely follow him without the need of telling her to do so. Amurante tried to keep up with Inuyasha but was getting tired rather quickly, but she knew he wasn't going to wait up for her.

Inuyasha kept his eyes and ears open to anything of the unordinary, he followed what seemed to be a scent of a demon, and he had a feeling this was the works of Naraku.

_Kagome, please forgive me … and please don't follow me … be safe …my love …_


	6. I know you better than that

Kagome continued to daydream through her 4th period, it was nearing lunch time and the only thing she had on her mind was Inuyasha.

_He promised me he would meet me for lunch today, which is going to be great! I can't wait; maybe we'll be like those couples on TV who feed each other food… I'd love that! Wait a second, he'd never do that, and this is Inuyasha after all_. Kagome began to massage her chin as she fantasized how Inuyasha would romantically sweep her off her feet as he gave her a first-class view of Tokyo on his shoulders.

_Daydream #342861_

"Kagome… I need you in my arms tonight… baby please don't ever leave me again. I want you and I to be together always… without you my life bears no purpose… you complete me." With those words Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his arms and wrapped his arms around her small frame. He caressed her back and kissed her forehead, gazed deeply into her eyes and whispered, "I love you…"

"KAGOME! The class is over! WAKE UP!" Ari bellowed through a poster rolled up into a thin cylinder. Kagome jumped up and banged her knee against her desk and shouted in pain. She was having such a great dream and Ari interrupted her from paradise, she wasn't too happy.

Kagome gave Ari her famous death look and shrieked, "God Ari! I was having SUCH a good-"

"Dream? Yeah I noticed… everyone noticed... you were smiling in your sleep and murmuring something I couldn't quite understand." Ari said as she finished Kagome's sentence for her. Kagome flushed, she didn't think she was sleep talking AND smiling, she was hoping that nobody knew she was thinking about Inuyasha. She gathered her bag and school things and stomped out of the door, running behind her locker to hide her face that was growing pinker by the second.

"Hi there Kagome!" a familiar voice rang through Kagome's ears and she quickly turned around to see who it was. A tall boy with chestnut brown hair was beaming back at her and walking closer to her locker.

"Hojo-kun…" Kagome sighed as she looked around for a close exit; sadly there weren't any in sight.

"I brought you garlic and honey, it's great for your throat when crushed and blended into spring water. That will surely beat your bronchitis Kagome!" Hojo said as he handed her a small box that smelled entirely like garlic, the aroma of honey sadly didn't meet Kagome's poor nose.

"My my Hojo-kun, I wouldn't expect anything less from you!" Kagome said as she smiled rather childishly at Hojo. She tried her hardest to block out the strong smell of garlic from her nasal cavity, her attempts didn't work.

"Well Kagome, I heard from Miss. Matsumoto that you were unwell and I decided to prepare you a traditional remedy passed down from my ancestors!" Hojo exclaimed with a nervous laugh. Kagome was thinking how her grandfather managed to persuade her school teachers yet again, and bronchitis? What the heck was that?

"Well thankyou Hojo-kun, I'm happy that you took the time and effort to do such a thing, but to be honest I have to run. I have to meet somebody in about…" Kagome said as she glanced at her watched, "NOW!!" and with that she was off to the other end of the hallway, garlic box and school bag in hand. Hojo sighed as he turned around and headed for the school cafeteria.

Kagome sat in the middle of the courtyard; she pulled out ramen and rice balls out of her backpack and dug under her notebooks to find a pair of chopsticks. She had a picnic cloth in her bag from the last time she was in the feudal area and she laid it neatly on a patch of grass. She had her perfect picnic set for two, water bottles and delicious food and a single pair of chopsticks, so they could take turns eating OR feed each other. Kagome smiled at this very thought but knew it was highly unlikely; nevertheless she savored the thought that flooded her daily fantasies.

Meanwhile Inuyasha was running to the source of _jyaki_ that surrounded his nostrils. As he ran he noticed buildings he had seen previously with Kagome, he was close to her school. _Oh crap! I was supposed to eat with her at noon! _Inuyasha smacked his head when it suddenly hit him- the _jyaki_ was leading to Kagome.

"FUCK!" Inuyasha shouted in rage, he achieved full speed and his adrenalin kicked in, he was regretting that he ever left her. He hoped that nothing would happen to her and cursed Naraku under his breath. Amurante was closely following behind and wondering where exactly he was leading her. _Bastard! He knows that she is my weakness; this was all a mother fucking trap! I'm going to tear you to bits without hesitation if you lay your hands on her!_

Kagome stretched her legs and yawned after nearly 10 minutes of waiting for Inuyasha. She wondered what was taking him so long; she worried that he got lost on the way back. Then again he could smell Kagome from a mile away so it wouldn't be a problem, right? Kagome scratched her skull when she noticed she caught Inuyasha in the corner of her eye.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed, she had fully risen from the ground and jumped to greet him. "What took you so long?" She asked as she playfully slapped him on the arm.

"Forgive me, I must have forgotten about you" Inuyasha said as he held her hand gently. Kagome smiled and sat down on the picnic cloth, she gestured Inuyasha to sit beside her.

"You know I'm a little surprised that you haven't bugged me to come back to the feudal era yet. I mean you always say that we should stop wasting time and go back to collect more jewel shards." Kagome said as she placed a cup of ramen in front of Inuyasha.

"Speaking of the jewel shards, do you have them with you?" Inuyasha asked as he pushed his ramen aside. Kagome noticed this from the corner of her eye, and that was this was quite unusual, but didn't say anything.

"Well you know I have them with me, attached to my chain here" Kagome said as she pulled out her necklace. A miniature bottle with a cork lid had several lavender colored shards inside of it and was glowing brightly; she quickly tucked it back under her school uniform to avoid suspicion from other students.

"You remember that demon Yura or something? The one with the crazy hair who wanted to cut of your head to get your 'pretty silver hair'? Yeah well I sorta got paranoid after her hair went through the well to my time so I started to keep the jewel shards with me regardless of wherever I was- even in this time." Kagome said and took a deep breath; she smiled at Inuyasha who had such a vague expression on his face.

"I see, that's called being responsible and I praise you for your efforts." Inuyasha said as he looked Kagome up and down.

_What the heck was with him? He was being so unusually polite and speaking so weirdly, and not even eating ramen! _Kagome started to dig into the ramen and brought her chopsticks up to Inuyasha's mouth and stuffed her chopsticks deep into his throat. Inuyasha almost choked but banged his chest and swallowed the food. Kagome giggled and started on her own portion. Inuyasha smiled at her and grabbed her chopsticks from her, and started to feed her some of his ramen.

_Oh my god, this is exactly what I dreamt of! THANK YOU GOD! _Kagome thought as she felt goose bumps all over her skin. She was flooded with happiness but knew that this feeling was something that was temporary.

"You know Inuyasha, I'm really glad you took the time to come back and sit with me for lunch, it was very thoughtful of you. I really appreciate it, but do you mind if I just go to my locker to bring back some more food for us? I mean I finished most of the ramen and I'm sure that you would like some more, even I would like some more!" Kagome said as she got up and clutched her schoolbag.

"Not at all," Inuyasha said as he sat still on the cloth, his hands in his sleeves. Kagome smiled as she walked away, she was headed to the 2nd floor of her school and to the very end of the hall of the second building. It was going to be a long walk… but she was occupied with various thoughts and reached her destination shortly after. She opened her locker and grabbed what she came for- her bow and arrow. She had become paranoid after the hair demon incident, and kept extra protection with her all the time.

She seized an arrow from her arrow case that was attached to her back and pulled back for maximum resistance. She got back to the courtyard and glanced around before walking through the door, there were no students in sight. Her bow and arrow behind her back, (still pulled back), were causing a slight twinge of pain in her upper arms.

Inuyasha looked at her and bore his fangs as he smiled, "You are a very smart girl" he added, and rose from the floor and flexed his claws.

"Oh yes, I get that quite a lot, now are you going to tell me why you're here, or am I going to have to force it out of you?" Kagome said as she aimed her arrow straight between Inuyasha's eyes.

"So tell me, what gave it away exactly? I was trying my best to persuade you," a thick voice hissed.

"Didn't work so well… I know Inuyasha very well, and I'm not going to be fooled by an amateur… _Naraku_" Kagome spat. He couldn't fool her, Inuyasha was the man she loved and she memorized his actions and his cute childish ways, including his temper to his tender loving care. The only way to clarify her suspicions was by using "sit" on the imposter, and she did, she wasn't surprised that it had no effect.

Naraku came to his senses and wore a disguise that suited him, his fur cloak and mask. He had successfully confronted Kagome without the interference of Inuyasha, and he was going to get the prize he came for… it had a strong aura emerging from Kagome's shirt. He had his eye on the prize… and he wasn't going to let it get away so easily.


	7. Find me

Chapter 7

Inuyasha was running faster than he had ever run in his life. He was worried about Kagome and nothing else. _What if she's hurt? What if she was kidnapped? What if she… was killed? _Inuyasha couldn't forgive himself for leaving her right that second, and he knew if that anything happened to her he'd only blame himself.

"Master Inuyasha!" Amurante called from behind, she was struggling to keep up with his pace and was wondering where in the world they were going.

"What?!" Inuyasha yelled as he kept running, he was losing his patience and wasn't going to stop just because Amurante was tired.

"I-I ... I'm very tired! I'm not able to run as fast as you-"

"Use your goddamn amulet and make yourself as fast as me!" Inuyasha barked. His patience was wearing thin and she was getting on his last nerve, if she couldn't keep up with him that was her loss, not his. Then again, Inuyasha hoped that she would come of aid if he needed it in the future, meaning the near future with helping Kagome if she was in danger.

Amurante shook her head as she seized her amulet, she closed her eyes as she ran and suddenly felt a surge of energy and was running alongside Inuyasha in a matter of seconds.

"So where exactly are we going?" She asked when she caught Inuyasha's gaze. He looked her and smirked, "Feel like an adventure?" he said hoarsely, and his voice was cracking because he was out of breath, but he still determinedly ran to Kagome's aid.

Amurante smiled and nodded, "Is Lady Kagome in need of your help?" she asked when Inuyasha looked away from her. Inuyasha smiled once more, but it was a much softer smile then the last time. He had barely visible crows feet forming on the edges of his eyes and his face softened, his eyes became slightly watery but he quickly blinked it away.

"Your psychic with that thing too aren't you?" Inuyasha said quickly, he was hoping that she couldn't see any of his personal thoughts regarding his and Kagome's little make out session the night before. Then again he hoped she did, so she would stop staring at him and get the wrong ideas.

"The female species has a sixth sense about the opposite gender; you should know that by now. I have heard stories of the great Lady Kagome and I'm aware that you accompany her to her time. It looks like you are worried about her because you think you left her during a time where there was some potential of danger, am I right?" she asked and gave a smile to Inuyasha, who was shocked at the accuracy of her words. _Women! _Inuyasha thought long and hard, Kagome was always able to tell when something was a matter, and he was starting to think Amurante was right. He simply nodded and kept his gaze forward after that.

While Kagome knew that Inuyasha probably would be on his way by now, she figured that she could do as much damage as possible until he came for her, even though it was minimal.

"Ah Kagome, you remind me so much of Kikyo. I wonder if you have heard that before, does it bug you?" Naraku said thickly underneath his mask, through his voice Kagome knew he was smiling at the very words he spoke.

Kagome was getting very annoyed, but she knew it was unwise to make him aware of that. Naraku was very smart, and whatever he had planned wasn't going to be very pretty for Kagome. He knew things about Kagome that even Inuyasha didn't know, he was insanely smart and resourceful and his manipulative ways could fool anyone. What really bothered Kagome is why he barely even tried with Kagome, he could have easily fooled her but he chose to play a little joke on her. She was insulted.

"I'm not even going to start Naraku, you're not worth my time. But tell me, why dress up as Inuyasha when you could have easily tricked me by other means? And why let me leave to get my bow and arrow when you could have killed me right away? Do tell Naraku, I'm very curious…" Kagome stressed the word curious; so perhaps Naraku would get the point.

"Again I must say, you are a smart girl Kagome. In front of me I have exactly what I've come for, but who doesn't play with their food before they eat it?" Naraku said and laughed, there was something about his voice that made Kagome's spine tingle, like a sudden blast of icy wind.

"I won't let you have the shards!" Kagome shrieked, she was so nervous that she almost let go of her arrow, and knew that would be the first thing to do if she wanted to die right this second.

"You won't let me have the shards… now that's not only what I want," Naraku said, Kagome began to analyze his words and started to fear for his life.

She took a step back and loosened the grip on her arrow, Naraku took a step forward and Kagome subconsciously opened her mouth to scream but felt a blow to her temple instead. She fell to the floor and went out cold in a matter of seconds but quickly prayed to God that Inuyasha was on his way.

She awoke to find herself chained to a wall with what seemed like a barrier to keep her from escaping, or from someone rescuing her. She started to wiggle around to see if the chains were loose somewhere, but to her disappointment, they were not.

"Naraku... you bastard," Kagome muttered under her breath through clenched teeth.

"Now that isn't the way to treat your master is it now Kagome? I expected a little resistance from you, but is the separation from Inuyasha really that unbearable?" Naraku said from across the room, he was sitting in a fur coated chair with armrests that looked like they were made of the heads of wolves, or demons.

"You aren't my master; you should know that I don't bow down to anyone." Kagome said, she was getting annoyed simply be the presence of Naraku around her.

"What a feisty little girl you are, I bet you have a lot of raw energy too," Naraku said and chuckled, he eyed Kagome carefully and added, "After I separated my body with Onigumo's my feelings for Kikyo diminished, but whenever I see you I remember how it was like to have a human heart."

"What's your point Naraku? Just because I look like Kikyo you felt like kidnapping me?" Kagome asked, she had a quizzical expression on her face and wasn't satisfied with Naraku's explanation.

Naraku stood from his chair and slowly walked towards Kagome, he placed his hands behind his back and stopped when he was beside Kagome's barrier.

"Though I do not have a human heart I still have human feelings one night of the month, and that so happens to be tonight Kagome. My body feels weak being parted without Onigumo's heart, and thus I have become a slightly weaker demon. Though I can act towards my selfish impulses and do exactly as I wish, I would have more potential with the influence of a human heart." Naraku said, he still kept Kagome guessing what use she was going to be for him, and then it hit her.

Her body froze and her eyes widened at the spot, Naraku noticed and merely chuckled.

"I knew it, you are too smart for your own good, and it is a pity that your intelligence can't get you out of this situation." Naraku whispered, he raised his right hand and suddenly Kagome was freed from her chains and barrier, but she was still unable to move.

He quickly summoned Kagome to the floor, she was lying straight on her back and Naraku had her pinned straight to the ground. Kagome had never been more afraid in her life, but she wouldn't let Naraku get the best of her.

"You're lucky that this will only last until the end of the night, once daybreak hits I'll be able to return to my former self, and with your heart in my body, I'll be more powerful than ever. At the moment my human emotions yearn for something that I can't ignore, the tenderness of a woman…"

Kagome used all her power to try to break away from Naraku's hold on her, but she couldn't. She looked at Naraku advancing on her body, and tears started to fall from her eyes.

Inuyasha and Amurante were in the school courtyard, and Inuyasha was using his senses to follow Kagome's scent. He knew that she had returned from somewhere back to the courtyard, and her scent didn't trail off to anywhere, it simply vanished. Inuyasha felt helpless, he felt he betrayed her, and that she could be in grave danger because he wasn't able to protect her. Inuyasha fell on his knees and started to punch the ground with his clenched fists, he then started to weep quietly.

"How could I leave her… why the FUCK did I have to leave her? I should have known that Naraku would come after her; how the fuck did I not see that? HOW THE FUCK DID I NOT KNOW? You fucking bastard… why did you have to do this to me… why did you take her away from me… I'm so sorry Kagome… I'm sorry…" Inuyasha whimpered, he was shaking violently and his fire-rat robes were flooded with tears. He used his sleeve to wipe his face and found Amurante eyeing him sympathetically.

"I see you have forgotten that I am still here, Master Inuyasha. Lady Kagome will be safe if you are still determined to save her. I believe Naraku used a portal to escape from here, and that he is still in this time." Amurante said as she gave Inuyasha a reassuring look. He was still sniffling and a bead of water was still at the corner of his left eye.

"I can open it with my amulet, but it will require some energy from you… I cannot do this task alone, the energy required is phenomenal." Amurante eyed Inuyasha, and he looked her straight in the eyes and said, "I'd do anything for Kagome, just please, get me to her."

Amurante smiled, she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and pulled him close to her. She seized her amulet and placed one of her hands on it, she grabbed Inuyasha's arm and placed his hand on the other side. She then closed her eyes and murmured an incantation under her breath.

A blue light surrounded the two, and Inuyasha felt as if he was floating in thin air, he had to close his eyes because he was being blinded by the surge of light. He started to remember when he first placed his lips on Kagome's; it was the closest he had ever felt to heaven…

Naraku had removed his former disguise and was in what seemed to be his human form, or it might have been another of his creations or disguises. He placed his hands on Kagome's sides and grabbed a hold of her hips and kissed her neck, he used his tongue to graze over her collarbone which made Kagome feel utterly disgusting.

Within seconds Naraku had his tongue inside Kagome's mouth and he was feeling his away around playfully with his fingers and slowly caressing Kagome's protruding hipbones. He seized her shirt and pulled it off, he was surprised to see her wearing a bra, because he didn't know what in God's name it was. But he didn't mind, her bra enhanced her cleavage and made her look like she had a lot underneath it, it was too bad looks were deceiving. He started to massage her breasts as soon as he displaced his tongue out of her mouth and he then put his hand underneath the wire of her bra.

Kagome had had enough, she opened her mouth to scream out for dear life, but something else came out of her mouth instead.

"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


End file.
